Kazuma Uzumaki
Kazuma Uzumaki(カズマ, Kazuma)Is a boy abandoned by his true parents, he is a prominent member of the Uzumaki clan, he lives with his foster parents and stays in a low-class building. Kazuma wishes to become a ANBU member and is a clumsy person. He is highly intelligent and insanely fast for a child his age. Humble Begining Arc Kazuma, 7 years old, wakes up in the Konohagakure village hospital. He is stitched from head to toe and his body feels broken, inside out. The worst part was that he couldn’t remember a damn thing. All he could remember was screaming, the sound of kunai clashing and a beautiful yet battered face, that he couldn’t seem to place in his mind. In fact, the more he tried to remember this face, the more the image escaped his mind. Giving up in his desperate attempt to remember the technical aspects, he sums up together all the things he knew. So far all he could remember was that his name was Raishi, and he was 7 years old. The rest was just a blur to him. Moments after that, a door swung open and in came a large woman. She wasn’t tall but she seemed large due to her wide radius. She asked him questions about who he was, where he came from and who his parents were, but he couldn’t answer any other question aside from his name and age. The nurse noted this, also noticing that his bodily temperature was abnormally high, although he seemed to be just fine. That night, Kazuma couldn’t sleep properly as his dreams were constantly being haunted by the same images but every time he woke up he would forget, all he could remember in his dreams was screams, shouts and....LAVA. A group of nurses entered the room Kazuma noticed, and with them, his own nurse who he came to know now as Haruno. “He seems to not have any idea who his parents are or how he got here,” she said to the other nurses, “It’s a miracle we found him when we did. If we hadn’t he probably would be dead by now. Although, he seems to have a natural high body temperature. I’m not sure what may have caused this, maybe from birth or from the incident??” “Let’s put him under observation for the next two weeks, then we shall release him into Konogakure, under one of any humble family willing to adopt him” one of the minor nurses said. With a nod, Haruno agreed to this and all the cleared out. A Year went by but no family was willing to adopt him so she took care of him and he stayed with her at the hospital. He loved her like a mother and told her everything. Haruno explained to him how he had been found by an ANBU Leader close to the city gates, badly battered. He was on the verge of death if not for the ANBU Leader, Kazuma she had called him, he would have been dead by now. It was during this period that they both discovered that Kazuma had an outstanding knowledge of the ninja world. She thought he had the potential to become a talented shinobi so she discussed registering him to the Ninja Academy with his soon to be adopted parents. Ninja Academy Arc Kazumaf swiftly flew through Academy....he was terribly brilliant! He graduated out of the Academy on his ninth birthday meaning that he had only spent a few months there! How he knew what he knew, he had no idea the answers just seem to pop into his head. He was at the top of his class and his classmates never even felt bad about it. They always praised and encouraged him to keep doing better. During practice spars, he (and everyone else) found out that he had above average reflexes and his reaction time was considerably fast for someone his age. He excelled in Taijutsu and enjoyed using kunai and shuriken to other weapons. His sensei was impressed at the speed in which he could chain hand signs for his age as it was at a Chunin level. He was able to make 7 hand seals in 5 seconds. Due to this, he learned his first jutsu on his own without the help of anybody which was his Shinjuu Zanshu - Double Suicide Decapitation.Kazuma never actually made friends with anyone during his days at the academy, he usually sat alone, enjoying his own company. People would often come to join him and Kazuma never sent them away. During the time he had spent there, he simply observed the kids, getting to know them from a distance and he promised himself that he would start socializing once he was a Genin. Although he couldn't say that he had any friend, everyone in his class knew who he was. You could say that he was the class joker, aspiring to make everyone laugh and be happy. Because of his good attitude towards everyone, he was liked by all and had no rivals.He had started taking private lessons with his sensei, Kyoto after the month in the Academy as he believed that there was no need for Kazuma to continue to do things that wasn’t a challenge for him. The only thing that had proven a task for him , was to learn how to tree climb, aside from that, he was always golden. His sensei would usually talk to him about how intelligent he was for his age, being able to start doing Genin lessons so easily without even ranking up yet. He would also try to ask Kazuma about his past, his parents who had trained him, but of course Kazuma couldn’t remember. Two weeks till his ninth birthday, his sensei started training him like a Chunin. This had proven very difficult for Kazuma but he always seemed to get it right after a few tries. One day, after sparring with his sensei, an exhausted Kazuma went over to Ichiraku’s Ramen shop branch. There, he met an old time friend,Haruno . He hugged her immediately when he saw her and she was filled with tears by how big he had become. She told him that he was getting considerably taller and that was true! He told her about his adventures in the Academy. Haruno then informs Kazuma that she came to see him because she was moving away for training.On his last lesson in the Academy, the whole academy watched as his exam was different from everyone else’s. He was to spar with his sensei landing at least one hit. At first, Kazuma thought this was going to be easily done, but he then realised that his sensei was skilled in Fuuinjutsu and Taijutsu so his chances were quite slim. None the less, he put his all into it, and so did his sensei. The task was very difficult as his sensei wasn’t going easy on him in anyway. His attacks were so precise and fast that if not for Kazuma’s swift reflexes, he would have been knocked out two minutes into the battle. Kazuma had dodged all his attacks so far, but for the first time, he was sweating in a battle. He threw shuriken at his sensei which missed and stuck to the tree instead.His sensei just stood there, smiling at him in mockery. Then he formed quick hand signs and threw his fuma shuriken with an attached smoke bomb, making his sensei to move backwards forcibly, not noticing him going underground with his Shinjuu Zanshu technique. Smiling, Kazuma then transforms the shuriken ( the one stuck on the tree and the fuuma shuriken)to two shadow clones as the smoke rises so his sensei wouldn’t notice. The clones try to attack Kyoto as he back flipped, from two different fronts (both behind and in front of him) while the actual Kazuma was underground, unknown by everyone. This would have worked if not for his sensei’s inhuman reflexes. His sensei made ultra fast hand seals and then blew wind out his mouth, making him get to higher ground. At the same time, he through an army of kunai at the clones, aiming for grazes rather than laceration. The two clones disappeared in white smoke then Kazuma saw his chance when his sensei was taken aback. Releasing his jutsu, he then appeared behind him and gave him a light kick aimed at his sensei’s back. Then something strange happened, his sensei held his leg without even looking at Kazuma and then Kazuma felt the tip of kunai at his back. He turned round to see the face of his sensei, smiling at him. Although Kazuma lost, he had graduated as a Genin because of his wits and quick reflexes. Personality Kazuma is a intelligent young man, passing an intelligence test with flying colors, he usually uses this to his small advantage but is very efficient when activating his inner knowledge and is vastly superior to his subordinates. Kazuma is seen often as a narcisstic, and cold person but always has a smile on his face, he is often yelled at for his sarcastic comments, another part of his personality which is witty and awfully sly. Kazuma can be quite kind once he gets to know you and is kind, caring though very aggressive towards people in a playful manor. Appearance Kazuma is a fair-skinned boy with neck-length red hair (a colour which is a trademark of the Uzumaki clan). His hair was rather wild, sticking in the air, his hair is long and described as dull. His eyes match his hair, which is rather unusual. He is tall for his age, estimated to be about 4'11, he was taller than most of his classmates giving him a advantage. Kazuma wore a dark robe similiar to the one, The original akatsuki wore. Underneath is a black and red jumpsuit with his clan symbol on the side. Kazuma can be seen with two large, Kunai's on his belt buckle and a average shinobi kit tool,containing everything required. Kazuma during the Academy times wore a basic costume, a short-sleeved orange shirt with blue arm-bands. He wore white shorts, and on his legs were to armsbands. Kazuma wore this until, his battle in which it was tore to shreds, and he received a new costume, used for battle and built for skinny and fast people like him. Abilities Kazuma was praised as being the fastest in his academy class, he even surprised his sensei, when Kazuma was able to sneak up behind him and nearly defeat his master, but being naive had been caught and lost. He was shown to regenerate slightly, but it took about an hour. Kazuma was able to use various lightning techniques though most involved using his shuriken or kunai to his advantage. Kazuma's first challenge came when a member of the Hyuga Clan, called his a moron and taunted him, Kazuma felt this was insulting his intelligence and he fought with the boy, Kazuma nearly died after the boy hit most of his strong chakra points. Kazuma got angry and awakened a powerful energy, his chakra rose and he used his Lightning technique, knocking out the Hyuga. Stamina & Life Force As a member of the Uzumaki clan, he also possessed an exceptionally strong life force and the potential for an incredibly long life span. It has been showed at several points in time that Kazuma possessed an unusually large amount of exceptionally strong chakra, despite being a genin. He of course isn't able to control it often and allows it to get the best of him, his feelings mix with his chakra which reacts to emotions such as, anger, saddened. Ninjutsu Ninjutsu is arguably where he excels in most. Kazuma trains in ninjutsu more extensively than other arts, recognizing the potential he has due to his teachers constant nagging and impressive mastering of chakra. He has the capacity to master extremely high-level ninjutsu, despite his young age. He was able to master, as well as making it most perfect the Shadow Clone Technique and its large-scale version, the multiple shadow clone technique, as a Genin. Of course being a Uzumaki, he has a good amount of chakra reserves. Nature Transformation As a Uzumaki, he has a natural affinity for the Yin-Yang Release. Initially being taught this skill as a child by the village elders, he has mastered it to the point of being able to perform advanced, low-level yin-yang ninjutsu such as Yin-Yang Clone Technique. Due to his prowess in Yin-Yang, Kazuma's Yin-Yang techniques largely out due other academt students, he is able to last longer with them, and are more difficult to stop when he is excited. They do drain him of his chakra but not ridiculously. Taijutsu Taijutsu is his second best fighting style. His remarkable stamina and natural abilities has allowed him to develop his Taijutsu skills. Even without using any enhancing techniques, Kazuma's speed is outrageous, easily beating a young chunin in a race. His speed is said to be on par with a older chunin, pretty good for a Genin. But his most improvement spot is his strength, he was shown to be matched by bigger and stronger opponents. Stats Trivia *'Like most Uzumaki, Kazuma has the red hair trait. Kazuma also posses the ability to heal shown during his battle with his sensei.'